morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Maori
Maori is the term used to classify all magical creations throughout the world of Morpheus. Magic in Morpheus is said to come from the Gods of Ventura. The main belief of magical entities diverges from legends of the God of Magic, and many scholars across the regions of Morpheus often quote them as the God of 'Spirit'. With the 'Spirit' as the paternal god, the five other elements act as branches from this original Deity thus making a total of 6 core magics. This is a widely accepted explanation of the core six and a home belief to all magical entities. All beings of Morpheus has something called 'Majerum Planum'. This is essentially the levels of each magical core. Caoul with the inability to use or master magic will hold levels at 0, how ever some Caoul will have low levels of Majerum Planum, this causes the ability known as 'Elemental Manipulation' Spirit Spirit magic is the core of both light and dark magics. Known as Auramancy Focusing more on the manipulation of souls and beings it is well known to be the hardest to master, but the easiest to dabble with. Many beings who learn spirit magic struggle to branch off into other magics. Necromancy, Light/Dark manipulation, forms of healing and others fall under this category of magic. Earth Earth magic is a Maoris connection and relationship with Morpheus's nature.Known as Terramancy, this is the ability to cause growth of plants, relationships with animals and other ties with nature. Earth is one of the main elements used as a secondary, the study of earth magic being core in some magic such as healing and necromancy. Water Most commonly used by merfolk and people of the ocean. Known as Aquamancy, the study of water magic is said to be the easiest to master. Water is free, and moving, and as such people are able to learn it at their own pace. Water magic can be used and linked to other kinds. Such as Ice manipulation, purification and healing. Air The manipulation of air is often known as Caelimancy. Controlling air is known to be very difficult, as it does not like to be controlled. Caelimancy requires a freedom of spirit, and often practitioners of this art find themselves moving with their element rather than against it, in order to be able to gain some kind of control. Air magic is about harmony, and when used right, it can be devastatingly powerful; it is never in short supply. Fire Pyromancy is the control of fire. Fire is a destructive element, and requires a great deal of self control in order to master properly. It is one of the easiest to learn, but one of the hardest to master. As such, those who practice it are doomed to have more than a few injuries and cases where their magic got out of hand. Pyromancers are in tune with the magic within their own soul, and such magic is also associated with shielding and purification. Electricity Known as '''Caelmancy '''the magic of electricity is less common than the rest. Many who do choose to study this medium do so with putting them self at risk to mother nature. Unlike other magics, Electricity is difficult to grasp the basics, yet as soon as a person gets the hang of the core magic, development and growth is easy. Caelmancy is different to others in the sense that once it is mastered, you cannot branch off and grow with the magic. The most common use for Caelmancy is the use though spiritual rainmakers and weather manipulators.